


Marshmallow

by Enjolchilles



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enjolchilles/pseuds/Enjolchilles
Summary: Annie has a sweet tooth.
Relationships: Hitch Dreyse/Annie Leonhart
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Marshmallow

“Eager today are we?” Hitch asked in her teasing drawl. 

Annie didn't answer verbally but instead grabbed the collar of Hitch’s shirt and connected their lips together again.

Despite her taunting, Hitch had no complaints and gladly gave in. Annie’s back was pushed against the bed frame with Hitch in between her legs. As they kissed Hitch could feel the other girl’s hands running up and down her back, pulling her shirt up and down with each movement. Hitch kept her hands planted on either side of Annie’s hips. 

This was hardly their first kiss, but Hitch couldn't help but notice how different it felt. Annie seemed much more involved, hungry to keep going. Hitch would even say _desperate_ , a word which excited her greatly. After all there was no point in making out if both parties weren't enjoying themselves. 

Hitch felt Annie’s tongue swipe across her full bottom lip, and Annie groaned as Hitch deepened their kiss. 

Hitch pulled back only to see a disappointed look from the blonde before her.

“Down, girl,” Hitch joked, “Let me have a breather.”

Hitch crossed her arms at the hem of her shirt and pulled it off in one graceful motion. Her bra was light blue and suited her skin tone and hair colour perfectly. 

Annie placed her hands on Hitch’s waist, rubbing the pad of her thumb across the bottom of the other girl’s ribs. Annie brought their bodies closer and peppered kisses on Hitch’s neck and clavicle.

“What's gotten into you?” Hitch questioned again.

Annie shrugged, “Nothing.”

Annie attacked her lips once more but was stifled when Hitch laughed. They pulled apart and Hitch brought a hand to cover her own mouth while giggling with a catlike grin and narrowed eyes. 

“What?” Annie asked. 

“It's my chapstick isn’t it?” Hitch accused. 

“What?” Annie repeated. 

“My chapstick, it's marshmallow flavoured,” Hitch was laughing heartily now, “I mean I know you have a sweet tooth…” 

Annie flushed deeply and hid her head in her hands, “Shut up, that isn't why…” her sentence tapered off as she started to mumble, clearly not believing her own words.

Hitch poked Annie in the arm, “It totally is!”

Annie lowered her hands to see the tears of laughter that had started to gather in the corner of Hitch’s eyes, and couldn't help but join in with her own giggles at the sight. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> please let me know if any grammar or spelling need to be corrected, it helps me improve my writing! Or just let me know your thoughts, I love to read comments :)
> 
> and if you have any ideas for AOT fics please don't hesitate to comment them! I can't promise anything but I love AOT so much and really want to write more for it.


End file.
